


run hot

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art, lacy lingerie, massive dildos, very gloopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Summary: What do Spectres even get up to in the seclusion of their ships, anyway?
Relationships: Saren Arterius/Nihlus Kryik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	run hot

  
  
  



End file.
